Dance with Me
by Shadow051
Summary: After sneaking out of their homes unnoticed, the Cutie Mark Crusaders decided to attend a late-night party that Pinkie Pie is throwing. While waiting for Apple Bloom to arrive, Scootaloo decides to ask Sweetie Belle to do something, something the white unicorn filly has never done nor was ever really good at: dance.


**~Dance with Me~**

It was a calm and peaceful night in the city of Ponyville. Luna's moon was shining brightly in the cloudless night sky. The weather was warm and the night was peaceful as ever. However, as everypony was getting ready to go to bed, two small fillies found themselves walking along the cobblestone streets, heading towards Sugar Cube Corner.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this, Scootaloo?" asked the white unicorn filly.

"I don't see why not," said the orange Pegasus filly, "It's a party! We have just as much right to be there as everypony else does! Relax, Sweetie Belle, everything is going to be fine, trust me!"

"I hope you're right," said Sweetie Belle, "I'm just worried that we'll get caught, that's all."

"So we snuck out of our homes to go, big deal!" said Scootaloo, "How are we supposed to 'live and learn' if we don't take a few risks every now and then? Besides, Apple Bloom said that she would meet us there! You don't want to let her down, do you?"

"No."

"That's the spirit! Come on, or else the party will end before we get there!"

As quickly and as quietly as the two fillies could, they made their way to Sugar Cube Corner, where a party, hosted by none other than Pinkie Pie, was taking place. When the bakery was in sight, the two fillies were wide-eyed with amazement. The whole entire establishment was lit up like nothing they had ever seen before. Streamers and balloons were covering the entire outside while strobe lights could be seen and loud dance music could be heard from within. A small line of ponies were slowly making their way into the bakery, ready to join the party. Fortunately for the two fillies, there weren't any security ponies outside to stop them; apparently, anypony who was anypony was invited and allowed to enter.

The two fillies smiled at each other and made their way to the front door to enter. As they did, a small wave of guilt flooded through Sweetie Belle's body. Of course, the Cutie Mark Crusaders had asked their relations if they could go, but one by one, their siblings and parents told them no, mainly because it was taking place very late in the evening. Furthermore, because anypony who was anypony was allowed to come, they didn't want the three of them to get into any trouble, so they were told they weren't allowed. However, not taking "no" for an answer, the three fillies agreed that they would sneak out of their homes and attend anyway. The only one who wasn't very comfortable with the idea was Sweetie Belle, but she agreed, nonetheless.

When the two fillies entered the bakery, they were even more amazed at what they saw. The entire place looked like it was redesigned from a bakery into a nightclub. Most of the tables that used to be in the center of the store had been pushed back to the sides to allow the space to serve as a dance floor. The counter that had been used to ring up patrons had been turned into a DJ station, where the famous Vinyl Scratch was spinning beats for the attendees. The music produced by "DJ PON-3" was like nothing they had ever heard before. One the left side of the dance floor was a table that was lined up with different assortments of food and drinks for the visitors. On the other side of the dance floor were regular tables for ponies to sit. As the two fillies gazed upon the place, they found it really hard to believe that it was the same Sugar Cube Corner that they went to everyday.

However, the two of them decided not to make their presence be known to anypony that might recognize them. So, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle went over to a table in the furthest corner from everypony else and decided to wait until Apple Bloom arrived.

"This place is really awesome!" said Scootaloo, trying her best to shout over the sound of the loud music.

"I know!" shouted Sweetie Belle, offering a smile she didn't know if her friend could see, "How much longer do you think Apple Bloom will be?"

"Not sure!" said Scootaloo, "It _is_ a long way from Sweet Apple Acres to here, so it might be a while before she gets here!"

With nothing left to say, the two fillies sat at the small table and waited for their third member to arrive. As they waited, the music kept on going on and on. Ponies of different shapes and sizes were dancing like they had never danced before. As the two fillies sat and waited, Scootaloo couldn't help but watch the ponies "tearing it up" on the dance floor. She was really good at performing maneuvers on her scooter, so dancing was something that she was sort of used to.

After several long moments of waiting, the two fillies were starting to get a little bored; they couldn't really do anything without running the risk of being seen. What felt like half an hour passed and there was still no sign of Apple Bloom anywhere. Scootaloo was just about to offer to just give up on waiting and leave when she heard a song playing from the DJ, one that really caught her interest.

Scootaloo closed her eyes and began to absorb the music that was playing. It started with a synthesizer and quickly developed guitars and drums. It was really upbeat and catchy to her. She found herself tapping her hoof on the floor with the music, really getting the vibe of the beat. Then, a guitar-like solo began playing and Scootaloo found herself bobbing her head in time with the music. Unbeknownst to her, Sweetie Belle was watching her moving with the music, a small smile on her face. When Scootaloo opened her eyes, she stopped and couldn't help but blush.

"Sorry!" she shouted, "This song is catchy!"

"Yeah, it kind of is!" replied Sweetie Belle.

Then, an idea came across Scootaloo's mind, one that she knew the unicorn filly was going to be against.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle!" said Scootaloo, offering a hoof to her from across the small table they were sitting at, "Dance with me!"

Sweetie Belle stared at he friend, not sure of what to say to her. All she could do was look at her friend, then at her extended hoof, then back at her friend.

"Scootaloo!" she protested, "You know that's not a good idea!"

"I know," she admitted, "But it beats sitting here all night and doing nothing! Besides, it's sort of dark in here as it is! Who's really going to see us?"

"Well..." said the white filly, "The truth is...I don't know how to dance."

"What?!" said Scootaloo, not able to hear what she just said.

"I don't know how to dance!" she shouted a little louder.

"That's okay, I'll show you! It's not that hard and it's really fun!"

Without waiting for a response, Scootaloo got up from the table, grabbed Sweetie Belle by the hoof and dragged her onto the dance floor. Sweetie Belle's heart was racing, not because dancing would run the risk of them getting caught, but because she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of her friend. Soon, the two of them were on the dance floor, in a far corner so that they wouldn't bump into anypony.

"Okay!" said Sweetie Belle, "Now what?"

"All you have to do is move with the music!" instructed Scootaloo, "Just let your body do the work!"

Then, Scootaloo began to dance, swaying her hips back and forth in time with the beat. She clopped her hooves on the ground when a particular part of the song called for it. Then, she began bouncing up and down in time with the beat, her eyes closed and a smile across her lips. Sweetie Belle watched as her friend danced before her. She had never really been one to dance and she didn't know if now was a good time to start. However, watching the way Scootaloo was moving convinced her to at least try and do it, though she knew it wasn't natural for her.

Soon, Sweetie Belle began moving with the music, swaying her hips like the Pegasus filly had before. She moved back and forth, feeling the beat of the music beginning to coarse through her body. The bass of the music felt like it was hitting her in the chest, but she didn't care; she was having fun.

Next, Sweetie began clopping her hooves on the ground with the music. When she did, she noticed Scootaloo was doing the same with her. Because they were facing each other, it looked like they were in sync with one another; when Sweetie stomped her left hoof, Scootaloo stomped her left hoof at the same time and vice versa.

Then, when the guitar-like solo came back, they both began dancing in different motions. Scootaloo was jumping up and down with her whole body, one fore-hoof in front of the other. Then, she'd sway her hips again before repeating the same jumping motion as before. Sweetie Belle only lifted her upper half of her body, allowing her two fore-hooves to lift at the same time. Then, she'd bend her knees with the music, allowing her body to lower and rise before continuing to jump like she had before. Then they'd dance close up to each other and back away, like they were a pair of magnets.

All the while, they had their eyes closed and smiles on their faces. They had only been dancing for a few moments, but it felt like they had been doing it for a very long time. Soon, they began to dance in circles, keeping in rhythm of the song. When the song stopped and returned to it synthesized opening, the two of them opened their eyes and looked at each other for a few seconds. Then, as the music continued, they began to dance again, following the same pattern as they had before.

They were all over the place, going in every direction they could muster. As the did, Sweetie Belle was sure that the two of them were going to bump into a table or into another pony at the party. Fortunately for them, they didn't; she figured they were a good distance away from everything so they had nothing to worry about.

When it came time for them to clop their hooves, they couldn't help but notice that the clopping was a little bit louder than it was the first time. However, they ignored that fact and continued dancing, smiles beaming on their faces. Moving in time with the music, they managed to catch a glimpse of each other for a moment, staring into each others eyes. They hadn't noticed anything else except for each other. When their eyes locked onto one another, they smiled at each other, their cheeks turning a small shade of red; whether it was out of embarrassment or from dancing too much, neither of them could tell.

Then, the song ended. The two fillies stopped moving and stared at each other, smiles still plastered on their faces. However, their moment didn't last long before they heard the sound of stomping coming from all around them. They took their eyes off of each other and looked around to see that everypony was stomping for them [a pony's way of clapping]. Then, the two filly's hearts began to race. While they were dancing, they didn't notice that they managed to go from the corner of the dance floor to the dead center. Everypony was standing around them, forming a giant circle, while Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle stood in the center.

"Let's hear it for the dancing fillies!" shouted Vinyl from the DJ booth.

Then, everypony there began stomping for them again. As they did, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle exchanged worried looks at one another. They didn't expect to be the center of attention like they did.

"Well, this is embarrassing," said Scootaloo, as she smiled weakly at her friend.

"Yeah," was the only response Sweetie Belle could muster at that moment.

"I have to hand it to you, though," said Scootaloo, looking at her friend, "You're a pretty good dancer."

"Thanks," she replied, "I didn't know I had it in me."

"Neither did ah," said a voice from behind them, making the two of them freeze in fear.

Slowly, the two of them turned around to see Applejack standing behind them. The moment their eyes connected with hers, their faces turned to one of guilt.

"Busted" mumbled Sweetie Belle under her breath.

"But, how did..." began Scootaloo.

"Apple Bloom tried sneakin' out but was caught before she could make it here," said Applejack, as she escorted the two fillies from the dance floor and out the door of the bakery, "When she was caught, she spilled the beans 'bout what the three of you were plannin'."

The two fillies hung their heads in shame, not sure of what to say to her. However, before either of them could say anything, they heard the sound of Applejack chuckling from behind them.

"Don't you two worry yourselves," she said, a small smile on her face, "Ah used ta sneak out of the house when ah was yer age, too. Ah won't tell anypony 'bout tonight, but ya have ta promise that you'll never disobey what yer told again. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," said the two in unison.

"Good," said Applejack, "Now, you two get on home before yer caught."

The two fillies nodded and began making their way back home, thanking Applejack for not telling on the two of them. As the two trotted for their homes, they both had smiles on their faces and red cheeks.

They might have been caught and let off the hook, but there was one thing the two fillies were absolutely sure about: it was worth it.

**~End~**

_A/N:_  
_Song of inspiration: Stardust Speedway (Cash Cash vs. Jun Senoue)_


End file.
